Pokemon Love Triangle
by Silvain Star
Summary: Ash and Misty have been going out for 2 years, since Ash got back from Hoenn. When May steps into the picture, what will happen? complete.
1. Triangle of Love

Pokemon Love Triangle

By: Misty W. Ketchum

silvainstaraol.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do, however own the characters named Kono, Kutian, and Crystal (They are my own creations). Tucker belongs to my friend. All other characters belong to the owners of Pokemon (Satoshi Tajiri, etc.).

Ages:

Ash-15

Misty-17

Brock-20

Tucker-12

May-12

Kono-12

Kutian-12

Crystal-12

Chapter 1 Triangle of love

Ash and Misty were at Ash's house in Pallet Town, playing video games. May had just arrived in Pallet, and was headed to Ash's house. Brock was at the store running errands for Mrs. Ketchum. Kono, Kutian, and Crystal, Ash's triplet cousins, were at home. And Tucker, Ash's other cousin, was wandering around town, planning on heading to Ash's house later.

"Ha! I win! Not bad, though, Mist. You're pretty good at this game," Ash said.

"So, what now?" Misty said.

"Dunno. Thought I heard something. I'll be right back," Ash said. He went to the front door, looked out a nearby window, and opened it.

"Hi, Ash," the young girl at the door said. Her name: May.

"May?! What're you doing here?" Ash said, quite shocked.

"What, no hello?" May replied. "I'm traveling to a contest in Kanto. I thought I'd stop to say hi to my friends."

"Ash, who's this?" Misty asked, walking up.

"Her name's May. I traveled with her in Hoenn. She's a… umm… what's the word I'm looking for?" Ash replied.

"Pokemon coordinator?" May said.

"Uh, yeah. That," Ash said, embarrassed.


	2. Enter Tucker

Pokemon Love Triangle

By: Misty W. Ketchum

silvainstaraol.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do, however own the characters named Kono, Kutian, and Crystal (They are my own creations). Tucker belongs to my friend. All other characters belong to the owners of Pokemon (Satoshi Tajiri, etc.).

Ages:

Ash-15

Misty-17

Brock-20

Tucker-12

May-12

Kono-12

Kutian-12

Crystal-12

Chapter 2 Enter Tucker

"Hi, May. I'm Misty," Misty said. "Ash's girlfriend," she added, in a tone that said 'back off.'

"Nice to meet you," May said.

"OK. Now that we're all introduced, can we go back to playing video games? Please?" Ash said.

"Alright, alright," Misty said. "C'mon."

When they went back to Ash's room, Misty pulled Ash aside.

"In case you hadn't noticed, she likes you. And I _don't_ mean just as a friend," Misty said.

"I noticed. And I've got a plan. I need to call Tucker," Ash replied.

"Someone say my name?" Tucker said, coming in.

"Tucker! Perfect timing! May! C'mere!" Ash said.

"Yeah, what's… hi," May said, walking out of Ash's room. The 'hi' was when she saw Tucker.

"Hi," Tucker said, blushing.

"Tucker, meet May. May, this is my cousin, Tucker," Ash said.

"Hi," May said, blushing.

"Hi," Tucker said, blushing harder.

"OK, Misty and I will be in my room, playing video games," Ash said. He and Misty went into his room. In a few minutes, Ash was wondering what was going on. He walked out to the living room. Tucker and May were on the couch, kissing.


	3. May's Obsession

Pokemon Love Triangle

By: Misty W. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I do, however own the characters named Kono, Kutian, and Crystal (They are my own creations). Tucker belongs to my friend. All other characters belong to the owners of Pokemon (Satoshi Tajiri, etc.).

Ages:

Ash-15

Gary- 15

Misty-17

Brock-20

Tucker-12

May-12

Kono-12

Kutian-12

Crystal-12

Sara-15

Akuou-10

Kristen-10

Kamaro-10

Chapter 3 May's Obsession

A month had passed. Tucker had been going out with May all that month. May had, at least in everyone's opinion, become obsessed with him. During that month, four 'miracles' had happened. Kono only played video games once, Gary didn't once even consider being annoying or mean to Ash, May no longer liked Ash, and Brock met a girl who he had stayed with the whole month and was still with at the end of the month (a/n: wow. She didn't break up with him after two days.)

"Hi, Ash!" May said, Tucker in tow.

"Hi, May, hi, Tucker. How are you?" Ash said.

"Fine," May said.

"Ash!"

"Hi, Kamaro, hi, Kristen, Sara," Ash said, as twins Kristen and Kamaro, and their older sister Sara walked up. Kristen, Kamaro, and Sara, like Tucker and his little brother, are Ash's cousins. Ash has at least 8 cousins. They are 15 year old Sara, 12 year old triplets Kono, Kutian, and Crystal, 12 year old Tucker, 10 year old twins Kamaro and Kristen, and Tucker's baby brother, now 2 years old.

Meanwhile, in pewter city, Jamie, Sara's best friend, tried to figure out how to win Brock's heart. He kept saying she was too young for him, but she would never believe it. She shopped for more girly clothes at the New Pewter mall, she bought perfume, all kinds of stuff to make him like her.


End file.
